Halloween supreme
by Samracheltang88
Summary: My halloween special. Ray and Marco go trick or treating with their friends.


Halloween Supreme!

Halloween had arrived in the city of Toonsville. Adults placed jack o lanterns made of pumpkins outside their homes and the children were excited at the thought of playing pranks in their colourful costumes.

All the children have been looking forward to the Halloween party to be held at the park on the 31st of October.

This year was no different. It was a sunny autumn morning when all the fourth graders received an invitation to the Halloween party in their classroom. Everyone was excited at the thought of going to the party. "There's going to be food and drinks!" said Ray happily. "And music too!" whooped Eric, the curly blonde haired boy with joy.

When Ray got home, he showed his mother the invitation card to the Halloween party. "What are you going to wear?" asked his mother.

"Can I dress up as a minion from Despicable Me?" asked Ray. "Okay," said his mother. "Let's go to the Party Store so that I can get you a minion costume."

At the party store, Ray's mother managed to find a minion costume that fits her son. Ray's mother paid for the costume and left the party store.

Upon reaching home, Ray saw his younger brother, Marco who had just came home from school. He too had the same invitation in his hand.

"Ray! I got the invitation to the Halloween party too! Can I go along? I had just received a Smurf Costume for my birthday four months ago!" Marco exclaimed happily as he jumped up and down.

Ray thought for five minutes. He knew that his younger brother can be hyperactive sometimes. Finally, he agreed to take his brother along to the Halloween party.

On that day, Ray and Marco put on their costumes. They brought along baskets to collect candies.

Outside, Ray and Marco saw their close friends Bridget, Nicole and Eric. The three of them were dressed in bright colourful costumes like a witch, a brown mouse and a vampire.

Together, the two brothers left to go trick or treating with their friends. First, the five children stopped at a double storey house with a red roof. Ray rang the doorbell and a grey haired woman who was wearing spectacles showed up at the door. "Trick or Treat!" said Ray as he showed the woman his basket. The woman went into her house and returned with three cherry flavoured lollipops. The boys happily collected the lollipops.

Next, the kids went to a single storey house with a brown triangular roof and a purple chimney. Marco rang the doorbell and a red haired woman appeared at the door. "Trick or treat!" said Marco. The woman entered her house, brought out a Kit Kat chocolate bar and gave it to Marco who placed it in his basket.

Soon, Nicole and her friends reached a brown wooden house with a small garden. Nicole rang the doorbell and a man with brown hair came out. "Trick or Treat!" said Nicole. The man went into the house and got Nicole a packet of M&Ms, a packet of Reese's and a bag of fruity jelly beans.

After that, Bridget and her buddies went to a huge mansion with a beautiful garden and a fountain. Bridget got to the door and knocked it twice. A rich man with brown hair came out. "Trick or treat!" said Bridget.

The man gave Bridget some Hershey's Kisses and a Cadbury chocolate bar. Soon, Eric and his pals went to a cottage. Eric knocked on the door and an orange haired woman came out. "Trick or Treat!" said Eric happily. The woman gave Eric some Gummy Bears.

After the Trick or Treating session, Marco, Ray and their friends went to the Halloween Party at the Park.

In the Halloween Party, all the children were dancing happily on the dance floor. There were a lot of food like Candy apples, Candy Corn, Halloween Muffins and Spider cake pops. There was even a Scarecrow with a pumpkin head.

Ray, Marco, Nicole, Bridget and Eric placed their baskets of candies down and joined in the party. They ate a lot of food and played a lot of games.

After the party ended, Ray, Marco, Bridget, Eric and Nicole went home with their friends happily with their baskets of candy.

Happy Halloween 2016!

Note: This is just a story in western culture. This is not suitable for children to play with because they might believe in spirits, devils and ghosts.


End file.
